A New Pet
by KeeperofWolves
Summary: Mad goes to confront Vaati about his "little prank", however things take an unexpected turn-on the romantic side.


_The following is a short, simple oneshot about Mad, a wolf hybrid, and Vaati, the wind mage._

 _A friend of mine, who roleplays as Vaati, and I had the idea to pair these two, since they have a lot of things in common. I had no idea until my friend told me about it xD_

* * *

Mad paced back and forth inside her cabin. She just couldn't understand it. Why would Vaati do such a thing? He wasn't the type of person to go around and call things their property. It just didn't add up. She needed to figure out why he'd do such a thing, and how to get the stupid bell off of her. Even after countless tried, it wouldn't come off. She surely wouldn't go around wearing it, and being called someone's property. She wasn't like that at al.

There was only one thing left to do. She'd go to the palace of winds, find Vaati and demand to know why he did what he did. She hit her fist on her hand, "That's just what I'll do. But I'd better grab a weapon, just in case he tries anything funny."

Mad rushed into her bedroom. She walked over to her closet doors, and opened it. Inside were her main weapons; a bow, a sword, and her trusty frying pan. It was a quick choice for her to make. She grabbed her frying pan from it's shelf, and swung it around. She smiled. "Perfect."

She closed her closet doors, exited out of her bedroom, and went into her living room. She took a calming breath, gripping her frying pan tightly. She cleared her mind of all thoughts, her mind set on only one thing. She closed her eyes, "To the palace of winds, hyrule."

When she opened her eyes, her living room was completely gone. She was no longer in her cabin, but the land of Hyrule, standing at the main entrance in the Palace of Winds. Mad smirked, "I still got it." She said triumphantly, "Now, to find that wind mage."

Mad finally found the wind mage in one of the rooms in the palace, casually sitting at a table. She glared at him from where she stood. _It's time for payback_ , she thought. She gripped her frying pan tightly, ready to attack at any time, and marched over to the table.

Vaati noticed Mad marching over to him. "Pleasure to see you again, Mad." He greeted her once she stood before him.

"Oh, don't give me that. I know what you did," She snapped, "And don't you dare try and hide it."

"What do you mean?" He asked. The mage's eyes fell onto the bell around her neck, "Quite a thing you have there."

"Don't act innocent!" She yelled, "I know you're the one who put this on me!" She pointed to the engravement "It has your name right here!"

A smirk tugged on the demon's lips. Vaati stood up from his seat, and walked up to her, "Why don't we inspect it to be sure what you say is true?" He grabbed her chin, and lifted it up to get a good view. His smirk grew wider as he read the engravement. "It seems it does."

Mad's heart skipped a beat for some odd reason. Was it _fear_? Hardly. She wasn't afraid of him. She managed to tie him up, and lock him in a closet once. She surely wasn't afraid of him. Then what was it?

"Vaati, could you let me go?" Mad asked, more demanding than asking.

"Now, why would I release what's my property?" He asked her. Mad grit her teeth. _I knew it was him, it's just any one of his sick jokes,_ she thought. She gripped her frying pan in anger, then tried to hit him on the head. Vaati grabbed her wrist, preventing her from releasing herself, causing her to drop her frying pan. Vaati was amused by how she though she could beat him. From the first day he met her, she perked his interest, and he intended there would be no way he was letting her go.

"Vaati, I demand you let me go or so help me!" Mad threatened, struggling in his grip. Her eyes widened when Vaati put his forehead against hers, "Why don't you share what you plan on doing if I don't release you?"

"What's this about?" She asked, trying to compose herself, "Why are you doing this?"

Vaati chuckled, "I thought you would have figured it out by now."

Mad was about to respond, but she had no chance when Vaati captured her lips in his. Mad was taken aback by his sudden act. She tried pushing off with her free hand, but he wouldn't budge. Her cheeks were bright red when he parted from her, a smirk on his face.

"W-what was that for?" She asked, gasping for breath.

"What indeed?" He said, replying to her question with another. He had a sort of whimsical look about him as he stared back at her. The wolf before him had managed to sneak her way into his heart. He had detested these emotions at first, but he began to realize she meant something to him.

Sure, she might have been annoying, but she did have a pure heart. One he would enjoy claiming as his.

"On the day I met you, you perked my interest, and I wanted to know about you as you knew about me. You made me think of you as an ally, and in turn, made me unexpectedly gain feelings for you."

Mad's mismatched orbs widened in surprise, "W-what are you saying, idiot?! And g-get off me!"

"Not until you admit you love me." Vaati teased.

"I don't!" She protested. He had a devilish smile on his face.

"It's not that hard. Repeat after me, 'I love you too'."

Mad growled, and covered her mouth with her hand, "I love you too." She mumbled. "I can't hear you. Remove your hand."

"I love you too!" Mad groaned. Vaati chuckled, and finally released her. He snapped his fingers, and the bell vanished out of thin air. Mad sighed in relief, when Vaati grabbed her by the waist, drawing her close to him, "Don't think I'll ever let you go that easy. You still belong to me."

"Will you quit it?!"

"Don't count on it."

"Oh, shut up.."


End file.
